Thunderstorms
by shedancesinstarlight
Summary: when Marinette wakes up one night during a storm the last thing she expects to find in her bed is a certain stray Chat...


Thunder storms

To say Marinette was shocked to find Chat Noir in her bed would be an understatement. It wasn't that the two of them weren't friends. It was more the fact that he was in her bed when he hadn't been a few hours earlier. She had barely avoided screaming when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. It was a good thing she hadn't or she would have had a lot of questions to answer from her parents.

The soft patter of the rain outside her window seemed to help calm her initial shock of having the boy in her bed, but there was still one question that was left. Why was he there? A small cruel part of Marinette was tempted just to kick him out and ask him. But this idea was quickly squashed when she pulled back her covers to see his delicate sleeping face.

When chat was asleep his face took on an almost childlike innocence. His features softened and appeared as smooth as porcelain. His lips seemed to be set in a permanent pout, a stark difference from his usual sly grin. And okay Marinette wasn't afraid to admit it was kind of cute.

This quickly changed however when the sound of the rain outside was suddenly accompanied by the loud clack of thunder. This caused the angelic face to contort in to one of distress and confusion as his arms wrapped tighter around Marinette's midsection, and in that moment understanding flooded her expression.

Her little kitty cat was afraid of the storm.

Almost instinctively she placed her arms around him and began to rub small circles in to his back in an attempt to comfort him. Upon feeling the warmth of her arms wrapped around him Chat Noir seemed to visibly relax, his body deflating in to the soft mattress beneath them. As the boys features seemed to return to the calm state they were once in Marinette felt a small smile crept along her face.

"Silly kitty "she muttered leaning down to nuzzle her head next to his own. "If you were afraid you should have woke me up".

Pulling his body closer to herself the small girl began to thread her delicate fingers through the blonde's hair. She would deny it if you asked her but she had often fantasised on both sides of the mask about touching her chats luscious locks, she did so almost as often as she fantasised about Adrien's. And the feel of the hair did not disappoint, it had a smooth silk like texture, it felt almost like water sifting gently through her fingers. How was it possible for hair to be this soft? She wondered.

Hearing another bout of thunder outside her window, Marinette continued her ministrations, cradling his head in her hand she couldn't help but feel protective of her friend, he was always there to protect her weather she was ladybug or Marinette, he was always so caring, courageous and affectionate. Marinette hated to admit it to herself but she had begun to develop feelings for her little stray.

Before she realised what she was doing looking down at the boys soft features she began to hum an old tune her mother would sing to her as child to help her sleep. This seemed to comfort the boy as his face seemed to relax as he moved to tangle his legs with her own. Pleased that she had manged to sedate his fear she looked down at his soft features and before she realised her own actions closed her eyes and kissed the crown of the lithe boys head.

As she leaned back from the kiss she had just given the sleeping boy she received her second surprise of the night, his miraculous had worn off.

This time she did kick him out of the bed. Releasing a silent scream she huddled herself in the corner of her bed as her mind struggled to process whet had just happened! What she had just seen! What she had just done! Her whole thought process seemed to crash as she processed this last one.

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir! The same Chat Noir that was always flirting with her, the same Chat Noir who had been turning up at her balcony for the last three months. The same Chat Noir whom she had just kissed!

To say Adrien received a rude awakening would be putting it lightly. He awoke with a start at the feeling of his head making contact with the floor. Sitting up slightly he rubs the back of his skull with one hand, and stating in mock hurt "really princess I would have thought you'd' be used to me turning up by now…" the end of his sentence trails of as he notices the cause of her reaction in the form of Plagg sitting calmly on Marinette's side table an uncharacteristically apologetic look on his face. "…. Oh" he says lightly looking up at the panicking girls confused expression.

"…hi Marinette" he lamely attempts to start a conversation with the petite girl. Moving up closer to look in to her puzzled eyes and states with mock humour in his voice "so I guess the chats out of the bag." Marinette begins to laugh uncontrollably, tears rolling down her face as she grips on a pillow for the sake of her own sanity.

"I think you broke her" Plagg half-heartedly supplies.

"No I'm fine" she states grin still spread across her face "it's just Chat, Adriene, you've been the same person this whole time!"

Adriene simply nods his head unsure as to why she was so happy with this revelation, maybe Plagg was right and he had broken her!

Finally managing to calm herself down she wraps her arms around the socked boy. Resting her head on his shoulder she releases a sigh and listens to the rain outside her window. "…I'm glad it's you. I just feel so dumb for not realising it earlier"

"You shouldn't, it's my fault I should have told you" he attempts to comfort the small girl. "Nobody knows… not even ladybug" he mutters the final part wistfully, but is shocked when he feels the girl stiffen in his arms.

"…well….about that…you see…. Well the thing is…" Marinette felt like an incomprehensible idiot. Why couldn't she just say what she meant around him? Sighing she looks around her room and spots the person she was looking for. On cue the red Kwami fly's over landing on Marinette's hand. "Adriene this is Tikki".

Now it was Adrien's turn to look confused. Marinette could practically see the connection being formed in the boys head as he stared intently at the small Kwami. He clearly understood as he pulled her into a tighter hug and began to laugh uncontrollably pulling the shocked girl down on to the bed with himself.

Looking up Marinette realises the situation she was in, Adriene her long time crush was above her a dorky smile spread across his face staring down lovingly. The petite girls face erupted in colour as the blond gently askes "may I kiss you my princess". She didn't bother to give an answer instead choosing to pull his face closer to her own.

The kiss seemed to last forever, neither teen wanting the small solace they had found in the other to disappear. They spent the remainder of the night in each other's arms, their content silence only broken by the distant sound of the slowly receding storm that stared it all.

Following that storm and every storm since Adrien would be sure to sneak away to the little bakery full of love and warmth. And Marinette was always sure to leave her window open in case a stray chat decided to wonder by.


End file.
